polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ukraineball
Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic |personality = beautiful, kind for everyone but don't touch his clay, nationalistic, loves to cook, independent, singer, radioactive, , workaholic, loves his folklore, hospitable, thrifty, cunning, disingenuous, farmer and florist |language = Ukrainian (official) Russian (co-official regionally) |capital = Kievball |religion = Orthodoxy Greek Catholicism Protestantism Islam Roman Catholicism Judaism |friends = Almost all Europeans, but special Germanyball and Franceball EUball NATOball Franceball USAball Canadaball Japanball Best sister (Mostly) Polski bro (Mostly) Israelcube (Sometimes) Georgiaball Croatiaball Turkeyball LOVE YUO [[Azerbaijanball Australiaball BalticBalls |enemies = Moskal! Komunist Tiny Komunist ALSO OF MY! (don't leave me) Hungaryball Iranball (Sometimes) Lach (Sometimes) Why you agree with ruski? Crimea is mine! (Sometimes) Armeniaball Recognizes Crimean "Referendum" Flag Stealer! You're not real! |likes = Salo, cossacks, sing, ethnic nationalism, revolutions, art, Taras Shevchenko, footballer Shevchenko, westernisation, omg, flowers, pigs, OUN, UPA, EU ,Jamala, Ruslana (дикі танці), Verka Serduchka, Antitela(my alternative rock!), MONATIK, Ocean of Elsa (ya ne zdamsya bez boyu!!!) |hates = Communists Lach Vodka Puppets Secessionists Islam stalkers, minorities, radiation, when someone says that borsch is Russian dish |founded = 08/24/1991 |intospace = Yes |onlypredecessor = Ukrainian SSRball |nativename = Україномяч Ukrajinomjač |notes = See all Eurovision Song Contest! Kyiv is the best! |bork = Salo, Salo/Come back Crimea!!(please)|food = Salo, borsch, perepichka, pampushki, krovianka, varenyky, galushki, Kyiv cutlet.|status = Wants into NATO and EU. Also knocked girl in wheelchair out of Eurovision.|type = Slavic|affiliation = United Nations|predicon = Ukrainian SSR}} Ukraineball is a country in Eastern Europe. Son of the former Soviet Unionball and hates Russiaball for taking Crimeaball and attempting to take Novorossiyaball. History of Ukraine First form of Ukrainian state was Kievan Rusball but was later occupied by Mongol Empireball and Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball. Zaporozhian Cossacks tarted rebellion against Poland-Lithuaniaball.And later Tsardom of Russiaball anexed kozak state and became Russian Empireball . However, western parts of Ukraine were part of Austria-Hungaryball. After fall of Russian Empireball Ukraineball became independent for some time, but later was conquered again by the Sovok. Together with some other states their formed the Red empire. Russiaball and Ukraineball were friends.Ukraineball was occupied by Nazis. USSR with Ukrainans defeated Reich and liberated Ukraine.In 1986 when Ukraineball was of the Soviet Unionball, Ukraineball's nuclear power plant exploded and was known as Chernobyl Disaster. It did more harm to Belarusball than Ukraineball. Ukraineball escaped from Soviet Unionball on 24 August 1991. Modern history of Ukraine Since independence, Ukraineball had two revolutions. One in 2004, the Orange Revolution, and the (Euro) Maidan one in 2014. Currently Ukraineball has troubles with Russiaball, as it annexed his Crimeaball clay. At the same time, Novorossiyaball decided to leave Ukraineball. Relationships Friends * EUball - Can I into you ? Plox, plox. * NATO - Plox save me from Russia bully. * USAball - Help me against bully Russia! But now you are going to be friends with bully. Plox don't! * Germanyball - Can I into EU ? Sanction Russia. * Georgiaball - Both have a strong hate for Russia for stealing clay, also makes delicious food like khachpuri and red wine. Also member of GUAM. * Croatiaball - Helped me by sending some people, military and money to help. * Balticballs - Also hate Russia so they are friends. * Azerbaijanball-I support him in Nagorno-Karabakh war. Also hate Russia but sometimes he is friendly with Russia. Also member of GUAM. Neutral (Frenemies) * Polandball - STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY CLAY. LVIV, STANISLAWOW AND TARNOPOL ARE OF MINE NOT YUORS!! 1943 BEST DAY OF LIFE!!!! AND YOU BETRAYED ME IN 1920!!! But he is still my brother. * Franceball - I thought you were my friend but then you recognised Crimea as Russia. * Romaniaball - We both hate Russia and can into friends but LET ME BUILD BYSTROYE CANAL AND NORTHERN BUKOVINA IS OF MINE NOT YUORS! * Moldovaball - We are good trading parteners that give each other economic privileges BUT HOTIN AND BUDJAK IS OF MINE NOT YUORS! Also member OF GUAM. * Iranball - He gibs best Oil to me, but I've heard You are best friend of this BIG Satan Russiaball and But he recognizes as Territorial Integrity of me and not Russiaball And thank you for staying Neutral in my conflict. Enemies * Russiaball - Ах ти, маленький ідіот ...Одного дня, я вб'ю тебе... LEAVE ME ALONE! PUTIN HUILO!! WHAT'S YUOR PROBLEM?Go mess with India or something, but me! * Hungaryball - [[Carpathian Rutheniaball|'CARPATHO-RUTHENIA']]' IS OF MINE NOT YUORS!' * Crimeaball - Traitor!!! But you're pretty, you will be mine one day. No one supports you except Russia and India and Russian puppets, but they don't understand. * Novorossiyaball - Another one of dose tratiors, but will be mine one day. * Transnistriaball - Communist retard, used to be part of me, then Moldova, but left him and became friends with Russia. Just let me repair economy and retake at least Donbass, AND I WILL COME FOR YUO ONE DAY... * Belarusball - Stop ranting about Chernobyl disaster of 1986. You deserved it. * Armeniaball - Friends with Russia and recognizes Crimea as Russian clay. Anherd stop bullying Azerbaijanball! * Boliviaball Venezuelaball Nicaraguaball Cubaball Syriaball Sudanball North Koreaball Zimbabweball - Russian Puppets!, They recognize Crimea as a part of Russia. * Kazakhbrick Kyrgyzstanball Afghanistanball Ugandaball - They recognize the Crimean "Refernedum" Gallery Artwork Ff7gfyohhrav8arfjmmm.gif|Is of happenings Ukraine card.png Ukraine and Romania.png polskaukrainya.png Slav_Alignment_Chart.png 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Ukraine.png Ukraine eurovision.png Europe and East Asia.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg VoNkUek.png ZtlikzY.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Comics Hospital Massacre.png Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg Forgiveness.jpg Tumblr na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1 1280.png 04yV0zc.png Z1tvf5E.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Rusyn's question.png Safe radiation.png 10636082_367118116778361_5734779760179915099_n.png QOKfx6X.png RzTDWbi.png.png CQlB0fk.png Food.png Atomic Energy.jpg ModernPolishHistory.png auQ84PZ.png 'uZqPbcY.png 'g7k3hC3.png QXODtgk.png 'zjzOdW0.png 5igvpK4.png 1vt3Nw1.png BqtqFFB.png nwVpOxE.png Poland-Ukraine.png Goose.png UClmoX5.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png 10. Cheap Labour.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png Ukraine Stronk.jpg Lviv independent from ukraine.png Poland-Ukraine.png Vo0XLbD.png Soviet Sneeze.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png 1yUy0Ii.png 1167685_1480160162200939_6656031696146531947_o.jpg CTG40mJ.png Reddit icisimousa SuperUNman.png 60hfhy5.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg|Sri Lanka won't help Ukraine About Vladivostok.png Time Travel.png KDj7zER.png Show Your License.png Everyone Invades UkrainePT1.png Everyone Invades UkrainePT2.png 'pEqSpSN.png See also *Facebook page cs:Ukrajinaball es:Ucraniaball fr:Ukraineballe pl:Ukraineball ru:Украина bs:Ukrajinaball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Europe Category:Slavic Category:Orhodox Category:Vodka remover Category:Europoor Category:Black sea Category:Communist Removers Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Blue Yellow Category:Vodka haters Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Ukranian Speaking Countryball Category:Commie Removers Category:Second World Countries Category:Christian Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Kebab Hater Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Black Sea Category:Seperatist removers Category:Former Socialist Stateballs Category:Anti-Hungarian Category:Jew Removers Category:Anti Semite Category:Ukraine Category:Ukraineball Category:Sanitation Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:USA allies Category:Future NATOballs